winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Changewing
"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." :―Hiccup reading from Book of Dragons. The Changewing is a Mystery Class dragon that has large wings on its back, horns on its face and an antennae-like appendage on top of each of its eyes. This gives the Changewing an unique appearance. This dragon appeared in "Gem of a Different Color". It also had a cameo in the film, along with a section in Book of Dragons. Dragon Appearance and BehaviorsEdit Changewings nest in large, tall forests in packs. They group together for common goals, or in other words, they are team players, and will stop at almost nothing to remain in possession of their eggs. Also, Changewings are very curious creatures, and like to mimic everything that they see. A Changewing's egg has gem-like qualities and are green in base, but its aura glows in multiple colors. Some Vikings will mistake these for "Stones of Good Fortune". Changewings are known to be very cooperative and work together to accomplish their goals. Multiple Changewings help one another acquire one of their eggs, and do not rest or leave until all of their eggs have been found. The way a Changewing pack works, is very much like how a lion pride works. The females do most of the hunting and fighting, and defend their territory. AbilitiesEdit With two of their well-known abilities, Changewings are possibly one of the most dangerous and effective hunters to Vikings. They usually hunt like a pack of wolves, or a pride of lions. One dragon lead a single victim from its herd, and the rest surrounds it. The Changewing's most noticeable attribute is the ability to change the colors and textures of its scales to that of its surroundings, creating an invisible-like effect. Unlike most other dragons, the Changewing can launch concentrated streams of acid at victims. This acid can burn through most, if not all, materials in seconds. Another known feature of this dragon is the unseen ability of hypnotism, only seen in the 2D animation in Book of Dragons so far. The Changewing's skin is vulnerable to attack, as it is softer due to its color-changing properties. In the 2D animation of Book of Dragons, the Changewing is seen breathing fire. Whether they can breath fire is unknown. See Fire Types. In the Book of DragonsEdit In the Book of Dragons special, they are listed as one of the Mystery Class dragons, and it is confirmed that not only can Changewings spit acid, but change colors and hypnotize as well. It is also shown that Changewings are very curious dragons. They are seen in a 2D animation where one burns Bork the Bold while he is making a campfire. The Mystery Class symbol resembles one. HistoryEdit How to Train Your Dragon (film)Edit It made a cameo appearance in the film when Hiccup was looking through the Book of Dragons. Dragons: Riders/Defenders of BerkEdit The Changewings were found on a island. Fishlegs, on his own "secret" island, finds a strange glowing gem while with his beloved dragon, Meatlug. Taking it back to Berk, Gobber identifies it as a "Stone of Good Fortune, (as Gobber gets "Stones of Good Fortune" and Changewing dragon eggs mixed up) causing the citizens to swarm Fishlegs, offering him valuable trades. Overwhelmed, Fishlegs, after refusing to give it to Snotlout, asks Hiccup to help him return it, so that Fishlegs can forget all about it. They, excluding Snotlout, who is secretly trailing, take it to the island, where they find many of them, and Hiccup realizes that they are truly dragon eggs. Fishlegs returns it, realizing that it must've fallen from its nest and that he had seperated it from its mother. When they attempt to leave, the Changewings trail them, invisible, trying to attack them using their acid. They escape, but Snotlout enters undetected and steals many of the eggs. The next day, Snotlout auctions them off, and the gang tries to convince him something terrible will happen if the eggs remain here. He ignores them and declares a "No returns" policy. The Changewings gradually show up, getting their eggs back, but destroying the village in the process. Stoick and Gobber try to fend them off, but realize that it would be impossible to attack things they can't see. Hiccup and the gang scramble to return the eggs, and they end up with giving them all back, but the Changewings don't leave. Fishlegs realizes Snotlout has kept one and confronts him, displaying anger and strength that scares Snotlout into giving it back. Fishlegs then nervously tries to find them, and the Changewings surround Fishlegs and reclaim their egg from him. Afterwards they roar and terrify the unfortunate Viking but leave him completely unharmed. Hiccup later claimed they would need to find one so they could train it, possibly infering they will later appear again.[1] A wild Changewing was found where it hid an entrance to the cave and "held Snotlout hostage" until Hiccup freed him.[2] The Outcasts had one kept in a cage on their island.[3] While searching for the Screaming Death, Hiccup, Fishlegs and the twins discovered a Scauldron that had been washed ashore on Changewing Island and been trapped by one wing under a pile of rocks. Despite the threat posed by the Changewings, their dragons refused to leave the Scauldron to die of dehydration, forcing Ruffnut to tame the dragon- which she named Scauldy- so that the others could remove the rocks and fashion a splint for the damaged wing[4]. role in the series the changewing is named mimic for he likes to mimic anybody, he even mimiced toothless when he is flying having the others follow, and he is the only changewing which breathes green fire instead of acid(altohugh its still a bit like acid".) he also has eye sports on his wings which can scare anyone. Category:Dragons Category:Berk Category:Mystery class Category:Vikeneon